


Stay The Night

by jjajjangmyeow



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Emotional Infidelity, Forbidden, Just Friends, M/M, No Porn, No Smut, One Shot, Secrets, Sexual Tension, Sleepy Cuddles, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 00:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjajjangmyeow/pseuds/jjajjangmyeow
Summary: Rocky just can't pretend anymore.Surprisingly, Eunwoo gives in.





	Stay The Night

**Author's Note:**

> \--okei so ive always wondered how Minhyuk feels whenever Dongmin does that "such a good night" thing--
> 
> \--and now dis is the product of that wondering--

Rocky stood up and thanked the stylist before moving to the couch and plopped down beside the sleeping MJ. They were fixed up with the glittery look they had for their album photo shoot. Rocky moved his attention to the glitter on top of MJ’s head and poked at it, half wishing that the older boy would wake up. 

“Did anyone see Jinjin-hyung?” Moonbin asked as he stared at the boys behind him through the mirror. The stylist was curling his hair and he knew better than to move.

“They went out to buy coffee,” Sanha, who was lying on the other couch answered, his eyes still glued to the game he was playing on his phone. 

As if on cue, the door opened, revealing their leader holding two trays of coffee, a tall figure following right behind him.

Rocky’s breath hitched when his eyes landed on Eunwoo. The glitter on his face made him look like a glowing doll. His already perfect features seemed even more perfect with how he was styled. His bright smile as he distributed the coffee added even more to his charm. 

Eunwoo took a cup of coffee and delivered it to his boyfriend, Moonbin, giving him a small wink. Moonbin coughed as he tried to hide the creeping blush on his face. Eunwoo chuckled as he walked away from his boyfriend and sat on the other make-up chair. 

Rocky observed the exchange. He shifted his gaze when he saw Eunwoo bite his lip when Moonbin tilted his head, exposing his neck to allow the stylist to put glitters on his cheek. 

“What a way to be discreet,” Rocky thought. He took a sip from his coffee, tasting more bitter than it should. He couldn’t understand where all this annoyance was coming from. 

Sanha noticed the frown creeping on Rocky’s face and nudged him. 

“Ya,” he whispered. “Are you still uncomfortable seeing them like that?”

Rocky shook his head. 

“What are you frowning about, then?”

“I don’t know.”

Sanha sat up properly and followed Rocky’s gaze. His eyes landed on Eunwoo who was now on his phone. He noticed that ever since the preparations for their comeback began, Rocky has been acting weird around Eunwoo. He didn’t want to assume, but he had to ask his best friend. 

“Are you crushing on Eunwoo-hyung?” he asked in a low voice. 

Rocky snapped his head towards Sanha and almost cursed out loud. 

Crush?

“Do you want me to crush your head?” he spat out bitterly. 

Sanha couldn’t help but laugh. That says it all. 

“You do know he has a boyfriend right?”

Rocky scoffed as he took a sip. 

“Yeah, they’re not being discreet about it actually,” his voice low and annoyed. 

Sanha was about to lecture him about not being discreet about his bitterness too, when the door opened and a staff called them out for their performance. They lined up outside the waiting room and walked to the stage together.

Rocky walked ahead, trying to calm himself down.  
He stopped in his tracks when an arm landed on his shoulder, enveloping his senses in a familiar scent. He was sure he didn’t want to look but his eyes betrayed him.

He looked up to see Eunwoo smiling down on him. 

“What are you pouting about?” Eunwoo asked, raising an eyebrow at the younger one. 

Rocky snapped out of his trance and shook his head, muttering a soft “nothing” before shaking Eunwoo’s arm off him. He walked on, leaving the older one in a confused state. 

“What’s up with him?” Eunwoo muttered under his breath. 

“Puberty.”

Eunwoo almost jumped when he heard the voice beside him. He smacked MJ’s arm and walked on, leaving the other one complaining about his painful smack. 

\--  
The loud cheers of Arohas filled the boys with more confidence. They were already halfway through the song but the fans’ energy was still as high as when they first came out. 

MJ smiled brightly as he sung his line and the fans cheered even more.

The bridge part came on and the fans roared in excitement. Everyone’s favourite part was coming up. 

”Oneureun musuen il isseoseo, geuraeso eottoke haesseosseo…” Rocky rapped as he stepped closer to Eunwoo.

“Geuraeseo geureoke haesseosseo, geu sungan mani kkeunkidoni…”

Rocky kneeled down and reached over Eunwoo’s shoulder, their gaze falling on each other for a split second before they stood up. 

Thump. 

Thump.

Rocky couldn’t calm his heart. Eunwoo’s fingers landed on the back of his neck--- his other hand on his back. 

Thump.

Thump. 

Time seemed to slow down at that moment. Rocky could feel Eunwoo catching his breath, the warm air slowly hitting his neck. He revelled in the soothing smell of mint that reached his nose. 

He wasn’t supposed to, but he turned his head towards Eunwoo--their faces now centimeters apart as slight surprise passed Eunwoo’s features. 

“What the fuck is this kid doing?” he thought. 

The scene playing in front of them made the fans lose their minds. They screamed even more; the organized fanchant was long forgotten. The other members were confused as to what they were screaming about, but they couldn’t let their curiosity distract them. 

MJ’s voice echoed in the background as Rocky focused his attention on Eunwoo’s lips. 

A slight crease appeared on Eunwoo’s forehead as he realized what Rocky was doing. Before Rocky could even do it, Eunwoo twisted their bodies and did as he was supposed to. He knew it might push Rocky to his limit but he had to speak his line.

”Such a good night.”

The warm breath and deep voice tingled in Rocky’s ear, numbing all his senses. The rest of the song finished in a flash, Rocky absentmindedly dancing to the rhythm as if his body was programmed to do so. 

Their performance ended and their leader thanked the fans--- not that Rocky was listening. Everything was a blur and his mind was hazy. The lights on the stage turned off and the staff got them to move out. 

Rocky kept his head down and walked along with the rest of the members. Sanha walked beside him and asked him if he knew what the fans were screaming about in the performance but he just shrugged.

“What did I just do?” 

The question kept playing in his head with no clear answer at all. 

“Minhyuk-ah.”

He looked up to see Eunwoo standing in front of him. He rarely called him by his real name. It just means something was wrong.  
Rocky felt like puking. 

He didn’t know what to say to the man in front of him. 

“Excuse me, hyung,” he said shoving Eunwoo away. “I need to go to the restroom.”

Eunwoo followed him with his gaze, a slight hint of disappointment passing his face. 

\--  
They arrived at their dorm a little earlier than they expected, so the boys suggested they eat out.

“Are you paying?” MJ teased their leader, Jinjin. Knowing the other couldn’t really refuse, he gave him a puppy look. Jinjin sighed in defeat and just nodded, making the other boys jump in joy. 

“Uh, hyung,” Rocky quietly said as he tugged Jinjin’s sweater. “I don’t really feel well. I’ll just stay behind.”

The other boys complained when they heard him. Eunwoo looked at Rocky who was faking a smile as he told the others that he really was fine staying home. 

“Eunwoo-ah,” Moonbin called his boyfriend. 

Eunwoo blinked as he snapped out of his trance and smiled at his boyfriend. He took the hand the other was offering him and walked out with the rest of the boys. 

Rocky watched as the couple walked hand in hand and sighed. He really was in no place to go in between them. He retreated to the bathroom and took a shower before going to his bed. 

He opened his phone and watched their performance a while ago.

He kept replaying the part where he and Eunwoo almost kissed. 

“ARRRRRGGGHHHH!” he shouted in frustration. 

The door slammed open, making Rocky jump on his bed in surprise. A loud bang sounded through the room when he hit his head on the top bunk. 

“Minhyuk-ah, are you okay?!”

It took a while for Rocky to process who just came in.  
His eyes widened when he realized who it was. 

“Eu-eunwoo hyung?” he asked in a shaky voice. 

Eunwoo didn’t seem to hear him as he worriedly checked Rocky’s head. 

“Aish,” he muttered under his breath. “Why are you so clumsy?”  
Rocky didn’t know what to say. 

“I’ll get you some ice,” Eunwoo paid no attention to the awkward vibe Rocky was giving. 

He walked out and got some ice from the fridge and wrapped it in a towel. He excused himself from the boys, saying he should probably make sure Rocky drinks some medicine. The younger one was always careless when he gets sick and the other members understood, so they let him return to the dorm.  
Eunwoo walked back to the room and gave Rocky the towel. 

“Thanks,” Rocky whispered, almost indistinctly. 

Silence swallowed the two boys. Eunwoo would look at Rocky from time to time but the younger one would always avert his gaze. 

Rocky handed the towel back to Eunwoo after some time and thanked him again. Eunwoo obliged and brought the towel to the sink. 

The younger boy bit his lip and sighed. He decided that he should just sleep to avoid any more contact with Eunwoo. But just as he was about to lie down, Eunwoo walked back in to his room, holding the medicine case and a glass of water. 

“You should drink some medicine first before you sleep,” Eunwoo said as he put the glass of water on the bedside table. He opened the case and looked for the medicine when a hand stopped him. 

Eunwoo looked down and saw Rocky holding his hand. 

“Hyung,” the younger boy muttered silently. 

Rocky didn’t know what came over him. He just knew that this was his only chance.

“W-will you stay with me?”

Eunwoo held his breath when he heard the younger one plead. He would be lying if he said he had never felt attracted to Rocky. He just always chose to ignore his feelings because he had Moonbin by his side. 

Maybe it was because of the look on Rocky’s face. 

Maybe it was because they were alone. 

For whatever reason, Eunwoo agreed. 

He put the medicine case down and pushed Rocky back onto the bed. He sat and stared at the delicate face in front of him. 

“Sleep,” he ordered the younger one.  
Rocky obliged and laid on the bed, his back facing Eunwoo. He didn’t need to see his face. Just his presence was enough. He closed his eyes and felt the bed dip behind him. 

Eunwoo lied down facing the top bunk. His hands were folded on his stomach as if he was scared of touching Rocky; as if that was enough to spark something that shouldn’t be there. 

“Hyung,” Rocky whispered, his eyes still shut. 

“Hmm?”

“Would it be wrong if I…” he trailed off. 

Eunwoo turned his head to the younger boy. He knew what he meant. He slipped his hand under Rocky’s head, making the younger boy turn to face him. 

“Is this what you want?” he asked softly. 

A slight blush crept onto Rocky’s cheek as he nodded slowly. Eunwoo noticed the hesitation in the younger boy’s eyes. He pulled Rocky closer, placing his chin on top of his head. 

Rocky couldn’t explain how he was feeling. He took in Eunwoo’s familiar scent and remembered the time when Moonbin said Eunwoo had a distinct smell. 

He did. 

He smelled like home.

Like someone you want to come home to.  
But he knew Eunwoo wasn't for him to come home to. He was Moonbin's home.

“Are you crying?” Eunwoo worriedly asked as he felt his chest get wet. 

“Yeah,” Rocky softly said. “I just… Hyung, I…”

“Don’t.”

Rocky wanted to look into his eyes but Eunwoo placed a hand on his head telling him not to move. 

“I know what you’re about to say,” he paused to hug the younger one even tighter. He wanted to give him the sense of security he also wanted to feel. “But don’t say it.”

Tears flowed from Rocky’s eyes. 

“You and I both know this can’t happen,” Eunwoo explained in a gentle voice. “I’m with Bin and you… I know you wouldn’t want to come between us. That’s why you held back for so long. Don’t think I never noticed how you looked at me when I was with Bin.”

Rocky sobbed. Eunwoo’s eyes started to well up, too. Hearing Rocky’s cries broke his heart. He clearly knew that somewhere in his heart he also wanted to come running into Rocky’s arms but he couldn’t do that. 

Moonbin was his home. He was Moonbin's home. 

But he wouldn’t say these things to Rocky even if he deserved to know. 

It will just complicate things.

It was better this way.

“Hyung, I’m sorry,” Rocky managed to say in between his sobs. “I don't want to complicate things between us. I'm sorry.”

Eunwoo didn't answer.

The lack of response made Rocky think that Eunwoo was only doing this for him. He moved and tried to push Eunwoo away but a pair of arms gripped him tightly.

“Do you really want me to go?” Eunwoo asked, silently praying he’d say 'no’.

“I, uh…” Rocky stuttered. Clearly he didn't want him to leave but this was just wrong. 

“I will go if you really want me to,” Eunwoo spoke silently as he loosened his grip. 

Rocky suddenly pulled him back. 

“No,” rock-solid. Final. Certain. “Don't.”

“I know I’m being selfish but let’s just… stay here in this moment for now.”

Rocky looked up and stared into Eunwoo’s eyes. The older one smiled gently at him and wiped a tear that fell on his cheek. 

“You're not being selfish,” Eunwoo thought bitterly. “I am.”  
He knew he shouldn't have agreed to Rocky's request in the first place, but for once, he just wanted to feel safe in someone's presence. He just wanted to feel like there was only them in the world. It wasn't because he didn't feel that way with Moonbin--- but maybe he just wanted to see how it feels like to be in someone's arms without thinking of the consequences. He wanted to be in a place where he can leave whenever he needed to. He couldn't do that with Moonbin. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't because they were bound together as 'BinWoo'.

“You should sleep,” Eunwoo said instead as he caressed Rocky’s head. 

Rocky nodded and closed his eyes. Eunwoo pulled him closer, taking in his scent. 

Only their peaceful breathing could be heard as the night grew deeper. Eunwoo stared at the top of the younger one’s head, listening to the melody of his breath. His hands ran through Rocky’s hair---his fingers tangling with every strand as if he was trying to memorize the feeling. 

Rocky fought the urge to open his eyes. He wanted to stare at Eunwoo’s face till the sun came up, but he knew it would only make it harder for him to let go in the morning. That is, if they even make it to the next day like this. He just savoured what he could---Eunwoo’s slender fingers gently running through his hair, soothing his worries. 

They stayed like that---immersed in each other's presence as if there was a red thread that tied them together. Rocky fell asleep with the warmth that enveloped him. Eunwoo listened as his breathing became heavy and steady. 

He continued to caress the younger's head until noises could be heard from the living room. It seems like the other members have returned. 

“Eunwoo-hyung, where are you?!” Sanha’s frustrated voice rang through their dorm. 

Eunwoo checked to see if the shout woke Rocky up. No, he was still asleep. 

“Ya, Cha Eunwoo get your drunk boyfriend off of me!!!” Jinijin screamed. 

“HUHU I WANT DONGMIN-AAAAAAH~” Moonbin sobbed.

Eunwoo sighed.

“Minhyuk-ah,” he softly said to the boy in his arms.

The shout did wake Rocky up. He just didn’t want to open his eyes and let Eunwoo know he was awake. He could hear Moonbin calling for the man beside him and he knew Eunwoo had to leave and return to reality.  
His guess was right. They wouldn't even make it till morning like this, but he still didn't want it to end, so he kept pretending to be asleep. Maybe Eunwoo will change his mind and stay. 

“Yeah, coming!” Eunwoo shouted back, shattering all of Rocky's hopes. He turned to the boy sleeping beside him and his eyes softened once more.

“Minhyuk-ah,” Eunwoo spoke once again. “You’re not the only selfish one here.”

He lowered his head and closed the gap between them. Their lips gently touched and Rocky froze in his place. He felt a teardrop fall onto his face; he was sure it wasn't his. 

What does this mean?

A thousand questions popped into Rocky's mind. He wanted to open his eyes and confront Eunwoo but he didn't. 

Another tear from Eunwoo's eyes fell on his face and he understood. 

Eunwoo didn't want him to know because it will just complicate things more. Just like him, Eunwoo just wanted to stay in that one moment and forget everything. But reality was now calling him back.  
Eunwoo pulled back and slowly removed his arm from under Rocky’s head. He stood up and covered Rocky with the blanket. He placed one final kiss on the younger boy’s forehead before silently leaving the room. 

Rocky opened his eyes as soon as he heard the door close. He took a sharp breath and buried his face on the side of the bed where Eunwoo once laid, taking in the scent he could never come home to. 

He could hear Eunwoo cooing at the drunk Moonbin outside and he could only cry silently in pain. 

“I will go if you really want me to.”

Rocky shook his head and let his tears soak his pillow. 

“No, don't.”

**Author's Note:**

> \--thank u for reading dis babble u w u--
> 
> \--am sorry if i hurt u i hurt myself while writing this too :((--
> 
> \--im sorry moonbin--
> 
> \--comments r v much appreciated--
> 
> \--pls kudos if u liked it--


End file.
